


Can't Stop Thinking About Her

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chat Noire is hot and Marin cannot deal, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and it's killing him, she's sexy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: Adrianna Agreste doesn’t have a boyfriend.She’s notallowedto have a boyfriend.But she wants one though.But she can’t.So she takes it out by flirting with boys as her alter ego Chet Noire.Especiallyone cute little bug.Aka: or the one where Marin is not blind and has it bad for his partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Can't Stop Thinking About Her

**Author's Note:**

> They got their miraculous in eighteen here. Adrianna never managed to go to school, so Marin never actually saw her.
> 
> This is basically Marin having a mental-and-sexual break down over his partner. nothing more really. (Please don’t hate me XD)

“I_” _thud_ “_Can’t_” _thud_ “_take it_” _thud_ “_any_” _BANG_! “_MORE!”

Marin says, banging his head to the table with every word.

“Is this about that ‘hot friends of yours’ again?” Nino asks without even looking up from his phone.

The bluenette shouts his head up. “Who else!?”

“Jeez Marin. Just ask her out.” His best friend tells him with an unimpressed glance over his phone.

He plumps his head back down on the cafeteria’s table with a moan. “I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan’t~”

“Hey, babe.” Alya _who just arrived from her classes_ kisses Nino on the cheek and sits next to them. Then asks with a curious look over Marin. “What’s wrong with our boy?”

“Sexual failure,” Nino Answers her, looking tired.

“Jeez again?” now Alya seems bored too. “Marin just ask out the Damn girl!”

“I keep telling him the same thing but_” Nino gives a knowing look to his girlfriend.

“I caaaaaaaaaaaaan’t~”

“See?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Alya shakes her head in frustration. “God Marin, It’s been a year!”

“Yeah, dude.” Says the tanned boy with a worried look. “You’re gonna kill yourself with sexual frustration here!”

“I can’t,” he repeats with his forehead still on the table.

“Why not?” Alya gives him a firm look. “You never answer me, but that’s it!” she lifts her coffee in a threatening move. “You give me an answer right now or…”

He peeks out at the hot coffee in the air. Then sighs and uprights. “Because…”

Because he has an identity to keep.

Because he has a city to protect.

Because he was rejecting her for a whole year straight.

Because he’s an _idiot._

“Because she flirts with everyone!” he cries out.

“But she also flirts with _you_.” She stresses the word.

He shakes his head at his friend. “No seriously Alya, she’s just like that.” _Liar_. “She’s a flirt.” _Big, fat,_ _Liar_.

“But aren’t you guys friends?” Nino asks.

“Yeah!” Alya nods. “That must count as _something_.” She points a finger at him. “You, my friend, have a bigger advantage than any other boy.”

“It’s not like that guys,” he mumbles, feeling dejected.

“But it can be!” Alya says excitedly. “Just imagine,” she stage-whispers to him. “She can only flirt with _you_.” She wiggles her eyebrows, Nino snorts at her.

He actually _can_ imagine that.

He can because that’s exactly how thing once _was_.

For a whole year, he was the only boy.

She kept flirting and sending green lights and he kept pretending that he’s _blind_.

And eventually, she got tired.

It was then that he’s head decided to be an ass.

Since the time she started flirting with not _just him_ , he can’t stop thinking about her.

It’s a dickey move and he _knows_ it.

He’s in no place to object or try to stop her.

He had a chance and he blows it up.

He can’t say anything how.

He _knows_ that.

But his mind doesn’t just _shut up_.

He leans back and sighs. “It’s not like that Alya, really. It’s just my head.” _I can’t stop thinking about her._ “And then there are other boys that…” darkness flickers through his face without knowing. Alya raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re jealous.” She says matter-of-factly.

“What?” his spine straightens. “No, I’m not.” He shakes his head, denying.

His best friends just give each other a knowing look.

“I’m not!” He fulminates. “It’s just every time I see her with another guy,” he frowns. “There is this deep, dark, feeling inside my chest that makes me want to…” he pauses, then lifts his hands in the air and makes a show of choking someone.

“Bro,” Nino raises an eyebrow at his movements. “I hate to break it to you, but that’s what is called jealousy.”

Marin freezes and stares at them in silence. They just stare back, knowingly.

He faceplants the table. “It’s _not_ like that.” He groans.

(He doesn’t know who he’s telling this anymore.)

“Then what is it?” Nino asks, weary.

“Yeah! What do you even want from her!?” the brunette asks looking completely done with him.

“I want to…”

Kiss her.

Touch her.

 _Fuck her_.

“I don’t know.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

Jeez, Marin, way to think about your _partner_.

“I don’t know!” he says again, trying to avert them from the topic.

Both of his best friends sigh. Nino gives up and just goes back to his phone. Alya is more iron-willed.

“How does she flirt with others?” she interrogates.

“She_” smiles, laughs, jokes flicks her hair, swish her hips, _winks_ , “_ _flirts_.”

Alya gives him a poker face. Nino is smiling, the bastard thinks it’s _funny_. It wasn’t funny for _him,_ four years ago.

(You were kids Marin, you’re an _adult_ now.)

“Sorry, wrong question.” She rolls her eyes. “How does she flirts with _you_?”

“she_” _Drops herself all over him_ , “_hugs me_” _rubs herself on him_ , “_a few touches here and there_” _pickup lines_ , “_jokes_,” _says he’s sexy and smart,_ “_praises_” _calls him my lord_ , “_nicknames_” _gives him bedroom eyes,_ “_she, uh_” _blow kisses, winks,_ “_makes some_” _lick her lips, swing her hips, flick her hair, when she knows he’s **looking**_ , “_moves _” _title heads, kitty eyes, pouts, smirks, heart full laughs, sweet smiles, having his back, saving his butt, sacrificing her life,_ “She just flirts!”

(Those last ones weren’t flirting, were they?)

“Man!” Nino whistles. “She’s good.”

_Oh, you have no idea._

“Wait!” Alya says loudly, then Knots her hands together, putting it over her lips. “The $ 1 million question,” she keens her eyes. “Do you flirt _back_?”

A dear-in-the-headlight stare, answers her.

“Oh my god! YOU DO!” Alya screams out.

Nino barks a peal of laughter. “Dude~!”

“It’s not like that!” Marin rushes, trying to fix whatever that set them off. “We’re just close.” _They’re each other, other half_. “Like _really_ close. It’s just what we _do_.”

“ _Just what you do?”_ Alya narrows her eye at him.

“It’s just the banter!” he protests, inflexible.

She scoffs. “There is no _just the banter_.” She says resolutely. “You’re hitting on each other. You’re hitting each other, like, really bad.”

Marin shakes his head stubbornly.

Nino rolls his eyes. “What’s so special about her anyway? Aside from being a hot cheek of course.”

Marin falls back on his seat, sliding down in misery. “That’s the whole problem! She is beautiful outside _and_ inside.”

“Inside? I thought you said you’re _just friends_?” Alya says teasingly, smirking.

“Not like that!” he jumps and yells, cheeks flaming. “I meant her personality.” He glares at the red-head, who just gives him a shit-eating grin.

“What about her then?” Nino tries to get their heads back on the game.

He groans again. “She’s so kind and sweet. She’s always there for me and has my back.” _She saves his life on a regular basis._ “She’s brave and smart as _hell_.” _People might not see it but_ he _does_.

“She’s sexy.”

She’s not supposed to be _sexy._

Cats are not sexy.

She’s supposed to be _cute_.

…Except that she is.

“She’s sexy. And cute. She’s sexy and cute at the _same dang time_! I mean how does she even _does_ that!?”

(How does she pull it off!?

She does it in a way he couldn’t with his lucky charms in a million years.

And he had some crazy lucky charms.)

“And then… and then she makes these little movements that make you want to _squish_ her. Sometimes she has this super sad look _because her father is a _jerk_ _ that makes you want to hug her and never let _go_.”

(He’s the only one who’s allowed to do any of those things of course. If one of those boys do that…)

“And then she asks this cute question that makes you laugh and sad altogether. The way she perks up over pastries. Every time she says a pun and looks super proud of herself.”

(She’s really a kitty. In _every meaning of the word_.)

“Sometimes she’s an adorable kitten and then sometimes she’s this fucking hot demon.”

 _(How_!?)

“She always listens to me.”

(Stupid freakouts, crazy plans, it doesn’t _matter_.)

“She can really draw you crazy… by just being…” _her_.

“You have a crush.” The couple innuendos in unison.

He stops rambling _gushing_ about his partner, totally frozen. “I don’t.” he murmurs.

“Marin, dude, man,” Nino calls him, hugging his cheeks to make him stare at the brown eyes. “You have a crush.” He says it like he’s saying Chat Noire is hot.

He backs away so hard that he almost fell off the chair. “No I don’t!” he cries out, shaking his head harshly.

“Marin, my boy,” Alya stares at him. “You have a _crush_.” She repeats more strain.

The said boy just shakes his head, “No. _No_ ” denying with everything he has. “Nonononono…”

Nino facepalms and Alya just sighs.

“HEY ALIX!” She yells out, to the pink head on the other side of the cafeteria.

“WHAT?” The girl yells back.

“Would you tell Marin here that he has a crush?” she seems to yell a little louder than necessary. No one can prove it though.

Alix doesn’t even bat an eye. “HEY MARIN!”

The bluenette turns his head and gives her a dazed stare.

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH!” Kim and Alix scream out in unison.

He just stares.

And keeps staring.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Weirdoes.”

“Did they just _do_ that?”

“Is that guy ok?”

There are whispers and mumbles and people are staring and snickering.

But he can’t see or hear _anything_.

He turns his head to his friends, slowly.

“Did you get it now?” Alya teases him.

He doesn’t respond.

“Um, dude?” Nino gives him a worried glance.

Still nothing.

“Babe?” he darts his eyes back to his girlfriend looking scared.

“Oh shit! I guess we broke him.” her eyes round behind her glasses.

_You have a crush._

The words echo in his head.

_You have a…_

(A figure flicker through his mind.)

_Crush…_

(Blond hair, green eyes,)

_You…_

(Sweet smile, kind looks,)

_Have…_

(Sexy body, laughing lips.)

_A…_

(Tilted head, kitty ears,)

_Crush…_

(Angelic voice, clicking heels.)

_Beetle?_

“FUCK!” he screams, his head blowing up from the realization.

“Oh, he’s back.” The couple sighs in relief.

“Shit, fuck, SHIT!” Marin keeps cursing and yelling. “I have a crush!” he freaks out full force. “I have_ Oh my god!”

Alya gives him a satisfied smile. “There you go.”

Nino pats his shoulder. “You finally catch up!”

“I have a… I…” he keeps mumbling and faltering over his words and freaking out because _fuck_!

He has a crush!

On Chat!

On his partner!

His very hot and cute partner!

He has a crush on Chat freaking Noir!

He takes his head in his hands and yells to his friends. “WHAT DO I DO!?”

“JUST ASK OUT THE DAMN GIRL!”

“…ok.”

******

“I can’t!”

Tikki facepalms. “Marin just _do_ it.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t. It’s dangerous. What if she finds out my identity!?” he cries out.

The Kwami just shrugs. “It’s time anyway.” She smiles softly and tries to comfort him. “It’s ok. You were partners for two years, you trust her right?” the boy nods. “Then you’ll be _fine_.”

“But what if Howkmoth akumatise her?” he points out, shivering a little by the idea.

“Marin why should she get akumatise if you’re going to be there with her? You’re not going to let her get akumatise.”

“But what if she gets mind_”

“Chat got mind controlled so many times, does Howkmoth knows _her_ identity? No! That wasn’t a problem for ages now. I thought you know that?”

“But what if master Fu_”

“You’re the next _guardian_ Marin, he _trained_ you. He trusts your judgment. If you tell him this is what you needed to do, he listens.”

“But what if_”

“MARIN!” she yells at him, frustrated. He shuts up. Tikki gives him an annoyed and tired look. “If this is what necessary for your partnership and your sake just do it!” she eyes him disappointedly. “It’s you who’s in a relationship with Chat Noir. _You’re_ her partner, not _master Fu_. You’re the one who knows what’s better for both of you. Hawkmoth doesn’t have a thing compere to when you guys team-up. When you are together, when you are in sync, when you trust each other so _much_.” She then exhales and sighs out, looking drained, throughout.

He just blinks at her rapidly.

She looks at him and sighs again. “ _Just ask her out_.” She tells him, looking completely _done_.

The comment takes him out of it. He gives her an embarrassed little smile. “I drive you nuts too, didn’t I?”

She gives him a faint smile. “A little.”

Yeah, that _defiantly_ wasn’t a little.

“Ok, I’m gonna do this.” He nods, giving morale to himself.

“That’s right!” Tikki cheers him on too. “You promised your friends that you do it tonight. You can’t chicken out last minute.”

That’s right.

He promised.

He’s not a coward.

He’s _Ladybeetle_.

He’s _strong_ and _brave_ and…

“Let’s do this!” he slaps his cheeks a few times. Then look over at the clock. “FUCK, I’M GONNA BE LATE! TIKKI SPOTS ON.”

*****

She’s early.

Like always.

“My Lord!” Chat perks up the second she sees him. She stands up from her place over the tower edge. “You were paw-fully late.” She’s teasing him, it’s been only ten minutes. “I was going to start without you.” She winks.

Ladybeetle’s stomach churns.

“No you wouldn’t, you love more than that.” He blurts out.

_Fuck Marin! Get a hold of yourself!_

Surprise flickers past her face. She then frowns a little and titles her head to the side, tapping a finger to her chin, pretending to think. “Hmmm. Do I?” she drops the finger and winks. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

His stomach makes a little flip.

“Though” she gives him a knowing look. “Saying stuff like that isn’t like you.” She smirks and he feels anxious. “Are you_” whispers hesitantly. “_Offering?”

His heart stops.

Only to start biting _faster_.

She seems to notice because her smirks get stronger, taking a step ahead. “Because if that’s the point,” strutting towards him, coquetry in every move. Heat starts to rise. “Just because it’s you,” she stands in front of him and stares him in the eye, whispers coyly. “I might just say _yes_.”

Fireworks go off all at once inside his head.

He grabs her by the waist and smashes their lips together.

He doesn’t have time to regret it, she doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.

She wraps her hands behind his neck, he puts a hand on the back of her head and titles it, for having better access.

Two years of sexual tension finally working out.

They kiss like it’s their last day.

His tongue pokes out and she opens her mouth.

His tongue wraps around hers and she _moans_.

The sound makes him freeze.

The fog clears and the whole situation comes back to him all at once, like a slap to the face.

He jumps back and curses loudly.

Chat Noire frowns. “What? What happened?”

He keeps avoiding her gaze.

“Beetle?” she whispers and something sparks inside him.

“Stop it!" Ladybeetle cries out.

She blinks a few times. “You were the one who started it?” she sounds bemused.

“NO! Not that.” He flushes by the thought of the kiss. The way their lips locked together, her taste, her sound… he stops thinking about it more before it’s too late.

(It is too late.)

“I mean the flirting!” he complains loudly.

She keeps blinking.

He stares at her.

Something flickers through her face and her lips turn to a lazy smile, things finally sinking down. “Is that why you_?”

He frowns at her.

She just rolls her eyes. Plumping down on the nearest chimney, crossing her legs. “I always flirted with you, it was never an issue. So,” She gives him a thoughtful look. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

He averts her gaze.

She just stares at him for a few seconds, wary. “You know,” she speaks out suddenly. “I never had a boyfriend.”

His eyes snap back at her.

“But I want one.” She shrugs. “But I’m not allowed.”

He raises an eyebrow. “So you flirt.” He states out.

“So I flirt.” She seconds. “Though I stopped searching for one between civilians a long while ago.”

“Why?” he’s curious.

She shrugs. “I just realize that it’s too dangerous to date with them as Chat. Just imagine what Howkmoth would do if he finds out.”

Yeah, that made sense. Hawkmoth was a dick.

“If anything happens to some innocent person, I can never forgive myself.” She admits.

His heart warms. Of course. She’s a hero. Leather-cat-suit or not.

“But you still flirt with them.” He points out.

She giggles. “I like the way they blush and fumble over their words. It’s funny.”

“So you flirt for the _fun_ of it?” he asks in disbelief.

She just gives him a nonchalant shrug, examines her claws. “It makes others call me a slut, but believe me when I say that’s not possible.”

People didn’t call her a slut!

…well _some_ people did.

But they weren’t that many and they were ungrateful bustards…

Wait.

Not possible?

Does she mean…?

She can’t…?

…Really?

“Chat are you…” he pauses in a lack of certainty. “Virgin?” he asks doubtfully.

The kitty’s face goes crimson.

HOLLY SHIT, SHE WAS!

She coughs and looks away “speaking of flirting,” she gives him a knowing look. “I was flirting with you for a whole year straight, but it didn’t seem to have an effect.” _Oh, it had effect plenty, it just… was easier to ignore._ “So, what changed?” she looks curios.

He swallows “what changed?” He keeps thinking and failing and opening his mouth and closing it. Finally throws a hand towards her, gesturing up and down. “ _This_ changed.”

She’s wearing a light frown. “Me?”

He nods, fast.

“What about me?”

He swallows again. “It’s just…you flirt…with me…and then with them… and then…you…”

She blinks at him and tries to make out his mumbles. She snorts when she gets it. “What? You’re _Jealous_?”

“ _Yes_.” He hisses at her.

Her eyebrows jump up, surprised. “Really?”

He glares, and she narrows her eyes.

“You’re _Jealous._ ” She repeats.

“Yes.” He whispers.

“You hate it when other boys get close to me.” She’s wearing a little smile now.

“ _Yes_.” He hisses this time.

“You want all of me to yourself.”

Heat starts up in his body and he growls. “ _Yes_.”

“Possessive.” She smirks. “I like it.” She winks and the heat has risen.

She stands up and looks him dead in the eye. “Do you have a crush on me Ladybeetle?”

“Yes.” He admits because he has nothing to lose now.

She stares at him in silence for a few seconds and then shrugs. “I guess I have some lingering feelings left for you too.”

“You have_ had a crush on me!?” he says with surprise.

She just gives him a poker face. “You were the only boy I flirt with, for a whole straight year, for the first time.”

Yeah, ok.

That…that made sense.

(He’s such an _idiot_!)

They then stand there, the voice of the soft breeze and the city underneath, the only sound between them.

“So,” she whispers. “What now?”

He blinks. “What do you mean?”

She puts a hand on her waist. “You have a crush on me,” she takes a step ahead, heels clicking. “I have a crush on you,” another one, hips swinging. “We are both Possessive people,” another. “Who wants all of their partner,” another. “Just to themselves.” She stops in front of him. “So,” giving him a bold stare. “What are you gonna do about it?”

His inside sets on _fire_.

His mind exploding.

He puts a firm hand on her waist. “I’m gonna take you to my apartment.” He gives her a hard look. “And I’m going to fuck you _senseless_ ,” pressing her to himself. “Until you forget your own _name_.” squeezing her hip. “Waking up the whole neighborhood,” whispers huskily. “By screaming out _my_ name.”

Something dark flickers past her eyes. “Are you asking me on a date?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Are you accepting?”

“Are you gonna tell me to stop flirting with others?” she teases him.

“Are you gonna say yes?” he gives her a serious look.

She just gives him a lazy smile. “Maybe.”

“There is no _Maybe_.” He tells her.

She raises an eyebrow. “What if I say no?”

He stares at her lips, murmuring hoarsely. “I’m gonna _fuck-change_ your mind.”

She presses her body to him eagerly, her eyes full of want, a green jungle burning in passion and desire.

Her lips turn to a hungry smirk, satisfaction pouring from _every_ curve of her body.

Titling her head, lips hovering over his ear, she purrs suggestively.

_“It’s a date.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alya And Nino didn't go back to the apartment that night just in case which... was a pretty smart move.
> 
> tell me what do you think! leave comments and kudos if you liked!  
> (I have school tomorrow... why do I keep doing this?)  
> (because my head doesn't shut up until I do it. that's why...)


End file.
